


The Proposal

by t4l3r



Series: Mine, Mate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public Sex, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: It was a relatively simple yes or no question. Until it leads to something bigger and better.





	The Proposal

Hogwarts was over. It had been a busy year since their graduation and they had decided to spend the summer taking a break to celebrate their current lives. James started his training to become an Auror and Lily had been busy with her Medic studies. Peter was still deciding on a few things. Sirius wanted to make novelty items with re-purposed muggle things. He thought of the idea when after developing a strange obsession with muggle transportation when he agreed to meet Lily's extended family. Well, more like losing a bet with James. He wanted to open a small shop in Diagon Ally to sell them to kids. This idea was fully supported by all of them, including James' and Lily's parents. The Potters helped fund the shop and Lily's dad, being a mechanic, had given him different resources to to help him out. Remus wanted to teach and even contemplated writing muggle fantasy, which greatly amused Sirius.

"There you are!" Remus was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up to see Sirius walking up. Instead of sitting next to him, Sirius straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

They were spending their break in a small corner of Ireland by the water. James' parents had bought a cottage that they used for holidays and planned to use it when they retired. Remus had slipped away to sit by the water and was leaning against a large tree log that had been dragged onto the sand. Instead of answering, Remus simply leaned forward for a kiss. It quickly became heated as Remus slipped his hands up Sirius' shirt to find what he wanted. He pinched the hard nipples and gave them a small twist. Sirius broke the kiss with a whimpering moan.

"Shit. Moony."

"Marry me."

Sirius blinked at the words. "What?"

Gripping his sides, Remus pulled Sirius in closer and pressed their foreheads together. Looking into his eyes with strong determination he repeated,"Marry. Me." The statement came out as a demand broken up in two sentences.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Remus. You're Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, really. You want to get married?"

"Yes."

"We're only eighteen."

"So are James and Lily."

"They're not engaged."

"James already bought the ring."

"WHAT? HE NEVER TOLD ME! I'm his best friend! How come he never told me?" Sirius started to get up but was held down by the hips. "Wait, how do you know he bought a ring?"

Remus shifted, moving a leg so he could reach into his pocket and pull out a small box.

"You did not."

Opening the box, Remus revealed two bands. They were black with silver lines leading up to two blue stones glinting in different shades. The stones were bordered in gold.

"The darker stones are topaz. The lighter ones are aquamarine." Their birthstones.

"I'm not answering the question until you do something." Remus nodded and reluctantly let him up. "You're going to get up and strip. I'll be damned if the next time we have sex is when we're engaged."

A bright smile spread across the werewolf's face as he quickly stood up and practically ripped his clothes off, while watching Sirius do the same. "So that's a yes."

"No! I said I wasn't going to answer that damn question! Now shut up and fuck me because you're ruining the mood."

Remus just chuckled as he pulled Sirius in for a hard kiss. It didn't take long before they were moaning and whimpering as they rocked their dicks against each other. Remus lowered his lips to nibble on his lover's neck and reached up to pinch his nipples again. A hand was brought up to tangle itself into his hair and push his mouth further into skin to make him bite harder. Sirius' other hand had wrapped around his dick.

"Merlin, please." Sirius was whimpering and had been pumping his hand to spread their pre-cum over his boyfriend's dick. "Please. Moony, fuck me. Need it. Need you inside."

With a growl, Remus wrapped an arm around his waist to tease his asshole. The muscles were twitching in anticipation. A finger easily slipped inside; he wasn't surprised by the ample supply of lube already in there. A second finger slipped in. He continued adding a digit until four of his fingers were fucking him slowly. The whole time Sirius was whimpering and begging for his dick instead.

Remus' eyes were focused on Sirius' face. His expression was one full of bliss; his eyes had fluttered closed, his lips were swollen from their kissing and he was biting his lower lip. While still finger fucking him, Remus used his other arm to reach up to tug on Sirius' long hair. He had discovered early on that not only had his boyfriend loved bits of pain with sex, he had enjoyed delivering those shocks. It suddenly occurred to him they should step it up a notch to see how much pain they really liked. The image of having Sirius against the wall for a whipping had him groaning in need. He quickly yanked his hand out and forced Sirius to bend over the log.

Sirius moaned loudly and angled himself to lift his ass up. He spread his leg to brace himself for a hard fucking while his chest was bent down to comfortably rest on the log. "Moo-ooooh!" Remus' nickname had wound up sounding like a cow's distorted scream as his cheeks were spread and in one quick move, Remus was stretching out his hole with his dick and filling him to the hilt.

Remus took a few breaths before gripping Sirius' hips and started thrusting, showing no mercy. Different images continued to fill his mind as he kept fucking. Sirius in their bed tied up and gagged. Sirius hanging in the air, whimpering loudly as nipple clamps sent shocks down his body. Sirius with a leash and collar on all fours while sucking his dick. The thought of his hole being plugged to keep cum inside was what sent Remus over the edge.  _He'd love that, damn slut with his need for my Knot._  Throughout his orgasm, he felt Sirius shifting his hips and tightening his muscles as he came as well.

They spent several minutes hunched over the log to catch their breath. Remus was the first to recover and pulled out with a pop, then helped Sirius stand so they could face each other. It was situations like this that made Remus glad the Knot only happened in the few days leading up to the full moon. They had discovered just before graduating that some werewolves developed mating seasons. Three months after the first time, it had stabilized so the Knotting only happened for about three to four nights before a full moon. Why it happened at all was anyone's guess.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Not wanting to support his own weight, Sirius leaned forward to drape himself over his boyfriend.

"Will you marry me?"

With a heavy sigh he answered, "I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"What's in it for me if I say yes?"

Remus let out a mischievous smirk as he leaned in to whisper all the things he wanted to do to Sirius. His hand had also started to slide up and down Sirius' dick, which despite having just come, was hard and leaking again.

"Yes! Okay! I'll marry you! Just. FUCK! Please, Moony I need - ARGH WHY DID YOU STOP?"

The brunette had stepped away and started to dress. All Sirius could do was stand there frustrated. When he moved to finish himself off, Remus grabbed his arm.

"Get dressed. You are not allowed to touch yourself unless you have my explicit permission. Yes, even when you need the bathroom. You're to follow my orders and if you don't you will be punished. Is that clear?"

Remus stared at him with stern eyes. Sirius had never been so turned on by words alone. The only thoughts running in his mind were of how much he loved his now fiance and he wanted more. Gulping, he slowly nodded. Not liking that answer, Remus firmly grasped his hair and yanked hard, making him gasp.

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master!" Sirius didn't even think about what he had just said. Master. He liked the way it sounded and the way it felt when he said it. Apparently, so did Remus as he had growled in approval and stepped back.

"Good boy. Now get dressed. I'm getting hungry and we all agreed to go out for dinner. Oh, I suppose you want the ring?"

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a planned one shot of Sirius being a slut for werewolf dick in "It's a Wolf Thing" has led to a series of good old butt fucks that can be read on their own.
> 
> The reference for the ring is from a quick google search I did. It's from Etsy's DeluxeBands account.


End file.
